Acacia : The 130th Hunger Games
by A.O.A Life
Summary: District 7 doesn't win. Jason knows this, as do many people in Panem, but when someone he cares about is reaped, he makes a choice he can't take back. The first of many choices he will now have to face. Can Jason end a 59 year drought for District 7 or will he become another victim of the Hunger Games? - Reviews welcomed!
1. Luck

"You aren't holding it properly, stupid," Calia yells. I look at her and of course she's bright-eyed, smiling like she doesn't have a care in the world. Probably happy beyond an average human's capabilities. That girl is always way too happy. Sometimes it gets annoying but most of the time it's actually good to have. No matter your mood you can never be too sad with her around. Although right now she was interrupting my work. I had cut apart at least 200 wood logs today and was almost done with my load. The snow didn't make it any easier today and neither was Calia's playful taunting. If she wasn't here I would've been finished at least an hour ago.

Adjusting my wrist up two degree's to the right, I pull the axe up and then send it back down again, splitting the wood log in half. No chunks of wood come out or go flying. A perfect cut. I look at Calia and she eyeballs me.

"Proud of yourself?" She frets, not happy about my perfect chop.

"You can't do any better, so my answer is yes." I respond, feeling smug.

"Oh please, it's not that hard," She walks over and first lightly pushing me out of the way, she grabs hold of the axe. "Watch and learn." I watch as she pulls the axe up, then over her head and then as she falls back. The weight of the axe obviously too much. It brings a smirk to my face. "Don't laugh!"

"I'm not laughing, just taking it all in."

"Stupid, just help me up!"

I put out my hand and she takes a hold of it. Her hands astonishingly warm for the weather.

"Thanks."

"Yeah," I chuckle. I knock some snow and dirt out of her light brown, ridiculously curly hair, and then go back to the wood. Collecting it in my arms, I drop it in the wheel barrow. Finally done with my load, I feel relieved.

"Jason, what are you wearing to the reaping?" Calia suddenly asks. The question takes me by surprise. I hadn't of thought much of the Games this year, nevertheless what I'd be wearing.

"I don't know, maybe what I'm wearing now," I mutter. "It's sort of pointless once you think about it."

"How?" Calia looks at me with a sort of contempt, almost as if the games were a big deal to her. Those piercing green eyes, more like a turquoise, telling me we were in for another argument.

"What will it matter what I'm wearing? Dressing up for an event that literally toys with your fate. No thanks."

Calia nudges her head to the right. I look and see a Peacekeeper. She's basically telling me tone it down some. "Well you should at least comb your hair, and maybe wash it too."

"You should take your own advice, dirt covered curls don't suite you too well," I say. She frowns and pulls over her hoodie.

"Jason, one day when you're not looking," She makes a cutting motion at her neck. Another one of her hollow threats.

Calia pulls the wheelbarrow as we head back to town. We drop off the wood to Bruce, our "manager." He pays us and we depart, but not before telling us we're the last ones to leave . . . again. I tell Calia I'll see her hopefully before the reaping and if not after. She gives me a reminder to try to smile during the reaping, just in case. How could I smile though? This was the worst time of year. Another two people from our District would be sent to the Capitol and die. Everyone knows tributes from District 7 never win. We haven't had a winner since the 71st Hunger Games, when Johanna Mason won and she's been dead for a couple years now. Actually I don't think we even have a mentor anymore for District 7. A 59 year drought in the Games. Over one hundred dead tributes. It was nothing but a shame. Yep, definitely going to smile now.

I make my way back home. "Home." It's not much really. A small house, with nothing more than two bed rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and living room. The living room serves as the dining room. A one floor flat that has been home for all my life. I live here with my father. He no longer works because of an accident working in the woods. Not to say he's a deadbeat because he isn't. He cooks, cleans, and helps out around the house. Still it's hard though. My mother died of illness seven years ago. The doctor said fever took her life but I say it was her work load. She worked harder because her husband couldn't anymore and in the end I think her heart couldn't handle it. So I'm the only one working. We get by on the money I earn, donations, and tesserae. It's not the best life, but it is the one I know.

Opening the door I instantly smell bread. Kicking off my boots and hanging up my coat first, I head into the kitchen to see my father. Oven mitts covering his thick hands and a loaf of bread in a pan. He sees me and smiles. I put on a fake one. It's uncanny how much I resemble him. We have the same scruffy dark blonde hair, the same small ears, and height. I was slightly taller than him now but he was still stronger, bulkier, weighed more, even with the prosthetic leg. Anyone else would say he looks strange in a kitchen, baking. I had come to know this most of my life.

"Smells good Dad," I say, trying to sound upbeat as possible. If I didn't sound upbeat he would just feel sadder. He knew what today was. It loomed over his head constantly, the Games. The fact that my name would be in that glass bowl twenty three times because of my age and the tesserae. It wouldn't have to be entered that many times if he was still working or if mom were still alive. It ate at him inside, it was obvious.

"I think I outdid myself with this one," He declares, looking down at the bread. "Go get cleaned up for the reaping. After you get that out of the way we'll feast!" Even when he says that, I can see the tears forming in his eyes. Do you know what it's like to pity someone you're supposed look up to? Well, it isn't a good feeling to say the least.

"Right," I mutter, "I'll see you later Dad."

Entering my room, it does't take me long to crawl into bed and forget everything about getting prepared for the Reaping. I desperately do not want to go. The thought of the Hunger Games made my stomach churn. A competition that has children as young as twelve to fight one another to the death. The annual event that the Capitol used to keep us "in check." H-u-n-g-e-r G-a-m-e-s. It was literally mocking the poorer Districts like us in the name alone. How could people stand it. How could Calia stand it? If anything, she's more upbeat, if that's even possible, when this time of year comes around. Maybe it was just an act. A ploy to keep her from thinking about how two more of people our would die.

Speaking of which, I wonder how our tributes would die this year? The last two years they didn't survive the bloodbath. The year before Career's from District 1 and 4 killed them, and before that one the environment killed them. District 7 doesn't win.

Lucky number 7? Ha, not in your wildest dreams.


	2. The Reaping

"Jason," I hear my dad say from behind the door, letting me know it's that time again. Rolling out of bed, I decide what's the use of getting dressed up? My opinion about the idea of putting on your best clothes for something that plays with your fate stays the same. However, I doubt that everyone else in District 7 shares my opinion so I look for a shirt and pants. It goes against my principles but it was only for today and then one more day next year.

When I'm finally ready, I look at myself in the mirror. Honestly, I don't think I look that bad. For four minutes of work, I'm looking decent. All except for my hair which hasn't recovered from the nap I took. Basically it's all over the place like it usually is but I'll leave it like that, as a small rebellion against the Capitol.

I open the door and look around. My dad is nowhere to be seen. Probably locked in his room, as he can't bear to see me dressed like this. I grab my coat, put on my shoes and open the front door.

"Bye Dad," I shout, slowly closing the door behind me. At the last second I hear a muffled "bye." Hopefully he wouldn't beat himself up too much while I was gone. The last thing I needed today was to come back home from the Reaping and see my dad crying . . . again.

* * *

When I get to the Justice Building, I can already see the swarm of adolescents getting into their particular subset. I don't sign in immediately; instead I decide to take it all in. The few moments before two more of our citizens are chosen, taken to the Capitol and then later killed barbarically while people watch the "splendor." The parents of the losers close there blinds and hide their faces for the next few weeks, sometimes months.

The giant monitors aren't on yet, as the Reaping probably hasn't started airing in the Capitol. I can only imagine the prelude to this on the various televisions in the Capitol. "Stay tuned for the Reaping in District 7, quite the sight to see! Next!"

Looking at the stage I can see they've decorated it with tree properties. Bark, leaves, and branches cover the stage. There's even a fountain that looks like it's oozing maple syrup. District 7 was never the best at putting on a good showing during the Reaping's.

My age group, 17 year old males, is beginning to fill up, so I decide it's time to sign in. I didn't see Calia, but I suppose I'll see her after. After the Reaping's we usually sneak back into the woods and talk about that year's game, how cruel it was going to be, etc. Well I would be leading the conversation but you get it. We secretly spoke about the Capitol and it's tyranny. How unfairly the Districts were treated and things we could do to change them. During these conversations we would have to avoid the Peacekeeper's obviously or the punishment could be as severe as death.

Stepping up to the sign in, the Peacekeeper looks at me oddly when I stick out my index finger, waiting for him to prick it.

"Name?" He asks, his voice stifled by his helmet some.

"Jason. Jason Acacia," I answer, somewhat annoyed. This really didn't matter as he would find out if he just pricked my finger. I was in the system for years now.

"Why is your hair like that?"

"It has a mind of its own," I say dryly. Even behind that stupid helmet I can tell he's glaring at me. It's no surprise when he takes the needle and pricks my finger a little harder than necessary. I really hate these guys.

"Get in line, you're in the second row of boys, punk."

"My pleasure."

I walk over to my age group and see some of my "colleagues," or other people my age who work in the woods too. I try to look over and see the 16 year old girls age group, where Calia would be but I don't see her. My search stops, when the Mayor Delphone and the District 7 escort Kafloweria June come to the stage. The monitors and stage lights come on and the Reaping begins. The stage lights reflects brightly off the glass balls containing the names of this years tributes. Mayor Delphone steps up to the microphone.

"Welcome citizens of Panem to the 130th Annual Hunger Games!" Mayor Delphone says into the mic, his voice is way too high pitched for a man his age. The Mayor pauses, probably expecting applause from the crowd but it's silent. How I wonder what this looks like on the Capitol televisions. A cold, silent response from the crowd can't be exciting for viewers. "Well then . . ." he tries to recover. "Why slow the inevitable hmmn? I would now like to hand the mic over to our escort Kafloweria June!"

I can't help but get a small but warm feeling inside. This is the first time I've ever heard or seen a Mayor skip the reciting of the Treaty of Treason. It was recited every single year I can remember. The best part about is the Reaping would be shorter this year because Mayor Delphone didn't say it. The shorter the better. No one wanted to be here in the first place.

The mayor steps back and Kafloweria steps up. There's a light clap throughout the crowd but it sounds like it's out of pity, and it probably is. Kafloweria looks absolutely ridiculous up there. I have no idea what fashion trends are going on in the Capitol but by guessing from what she's wearing it's a terrible one. The color of her hair is olive green, and it's in long spikes. At the tip of the spikes are flowers. A play on her name maybe? Her makeup is worse. She has eyebrows that are pencil thin and there are these dark blue lines extending from them, curving down onto her cheeks into some sort of spiral design. Some sort of new face paint craze in the Capitol maybe? The dress she's wearing is so many different colors, I rather not describe it; just know it's ridiculous too.

"Thank you District 7," Kafloweria cheers sarcastically. "Now shall we begin? Ladies first as always."

Kafloweria is about to put her hand in the glass ball containing the names of the girls when she freezes. "Oh . . . and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" Now she shoves her hand into the bowl and fiddles with the small pieces of folded paper. The smile she had on her face makes me sick. Toying with fate is what she's doing. When she finally pulls out one of the papers, she waves it in the air before opening it.

"Ah," She says, "please welcome to the stage District 7, your female tribute . . . _Calia Endler!_"

The crowd let's out an applause louder than the last one but still mediocre. I can merely watch in shock as Calia is pulled by a Peacekeeper out of her age group, then pushed onto the stage. I try to grasp what I just witnessed. Calia? Innocent, lighthearted, carefree Calia in the Hunger Games? She didn't stand a chance. Her odds of winning the Games had to be even lower than the odds of her being chosen, which were already very low. Her name was in that ball a meager five times, how did she get reaped? How? This was a nightmare. Looking at her up on the stage, I could tell she was shaking. Trembling like she had a cold. I had never seen her so frightened and it gave me knot in my stomach. This wasn't right.

"Now time for the boys," Kafloweria says, almost sings. I move to the front corner of the line, shoving some of the other boys out of the way. The only thing keeping me back was the red silk rope and the Peacekeeper whose attention I got with my action. The Peacekeeper doesn't worry me though. All I want is Calia's attention and I get it.

She looks at me panicked. Her body language is screaming "get me out of here!" But there is nothing I can do but watch. I'm so distracted by Calia that I don't notice Kafloweria has pulled out a card from the glass ball containing the boys names, but I do listen to the name.

"Timothy Huddle," Kafloweria calls out. Everyone shuffles and turns to looks back which isn't a good sign. I look and see a Peacekeeper pull Timothy out of the twelve year old group. He is fretting, shouting, calling for his mother like a child. Timothy does his best to fight off the Peacekeeper's but they drag him to the stage. Now both the tribute girl and tribute boy are before us. Both looking terrified. One looking like he may have to be sedated until the Games begins.

Somehow I managed to escape the Hunger Games again. My name was in that bowl twenty three times, that's 18 more times than Calia's name was in her bowl, but I avoided being chosen. My dad could rest easy for another year and so could I. "It's over," I think.

No. No it isn't.

I jump over the velvet rope and walk towards the stage. The same Peacekeeper whose attention I caught earlier is on me in seconds, but I turn and punch him, my fist smashing into his helmet. His visor breaks on the impact and I quickly feel blood in my hands. Is it strange to know for sure that it's not my own? The Peacekeeper drops to the ground, cursing. My fist is still clenched in case he decides to get up. I hear peoples whispers buzz throughout the crowd. Calia looks at me in disbelief.

More Peacekeepers are running towards me and after what I just did; I know there's no turning back now. I'm dead one way or another. All I hope is my father forgives me.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout, my eyes locked with Calia's. The crowd now goes berserk as louder chatter spreads throughout the crowd like wildfire. They had a reason to talk though. No one from District 7 has volunteered. Ever.

"How amazing!" Kafloweria says with glee. "Our very own volunteer, here in District 7! What is your name son?"

I shift my focus to my soon to be escort and clear my throat. "Jason. Jason Acacia."

My name echoes from the speakers. I take a glimpse at the monitors and see the cameras are all on me, which is no big surprise. I'm sure if anyone punched a Peacekeeper they would get a cut view or something.

"Alright then come on up Jason," Kafloweria calls.

As I walk up the stairs to the stage, Timothy walks down. He looks at me like I was a savior or a hero. Which I guess I was to him and his family now.

I take my place to the right of Kafloweria and look straight ahead. It's now, looking at the adolescents of District 7, that I realize what a very stupid, instinctive, adrenaline laced choice I just made. Glancing over at Calia I see she's no longer shaking. Good. At least I seemed to calm her down a bit. We had lots of time to be mortified; right now it was best we at least tried to look confident.

"District 7, your tributes!" Kafloweria wails.

"Yes District 7 your tributes . . ." I think. ". . . and the Hunger Games next victims."


	3. Departing Words

The Peacekeepers' separate me from Calia and lock me in a room within the Justice Building. I had only been here once to sign up for tesserae which wasn't exactly positive but this occasion was easily worse.

The Peacekeepers tell me to sit and wait, so I do. Now is a good time to think about the _so_ very stupid decision I made a couple of minutes ago. What was I thinking?

I let my anger and worry for Calia get the best of me and now . . .? Now I'm as good as dead. It was one thing to punch that Peacekeeper, although now that I think of it, that felt really _really_ good, but volunteering for the Hunger Games? That was a completely idiotic choice. Who knows what the arena has in store for me? Last year there was charred earth and acidic rain. Tributes were burned alive. Skin fell from their bodies like snakes shed their skin. It was a horrible sight to see and now I got myself into involved in another version of this twisted competition. Great Jason. Just great.

The doors suddenly open and out comes my father stumbling some. The doors close again and we're alone. Where is his cane? He never left the house without it, especially walking distances this long. That didn't matter though; the look on his face was more significant. My father was looking at me like he was looking at a ghost, scared and confused. I stand from the couch and don't say anything, because honestly I have nothing to say. I have no explanation.

"Jason," he says, stumbling forward. "Why? Why my boy? Jason?"

I try to think of answer, I desperately try, but come up with nothing. I'm blank. I don't know why myself.

"Is it the girl Jason? You work with her right? Is it her? Do you love her?"

"I don't know!" I scream, startling my dad and myself really. I've can't recall ever yelling at him. I try to control my emotions and breathe. "I . . . I don't know."

My dad stumbles forward more until we're face to face. What he does next takes me by surprise. He puts his left hand on my right shoulder and squeezes tightly. In this way we're basically the same height.

"It's okay son," He says, trying to comfort me, yet I can hear the strain in his voice. This had to be tough for him. It was his worst fear, his son being in the Hunger Games, losing me. "Whatever the reason, I'm proud of you. You're a strong person Jason, just like Jacqueline. I believe in you. If anyone can win this game it's you. You aren't like the others Jason. You're smarter, you have more fire, more will than the others."

"Dad . . ." I try to say but he shushes me, wanting to get his point across while he still had the time. It could be our last talk, so I understand. Looking into his eyes again, I could no longer see fear. No, fear wasn't there anymore. In his eyes now was strength.

"Just listen son, whatever you have to do in this game its okay. I will be proud of you no matter what you decide."

The doors open and the Peacekeeper's call my father back.

"Dad I'm so sorry," I utter, my emotions are beginning to rise again. Never in my life have I fought back tears. _Never_. Not even at my mother's funeral. But right now it was taking everything I was, all feeling I had, and all control I had over my body, to keep tears from rolling down my face. I couldn't cry in front of my father, especially right now, when he was being this strong for my sake.

The Peacekeeper's call my father back again, this time stepping forward, electric truncheons in hand. If they electrocute my dad, I'll be dead before the Games even begin, because I will kill them both, without any remorse or hint of guilt. _I will kill them_.

"There's no need to be sorry Jason, trust me, I'll be fine," He whispers. "Just remember, that no matter what, don't let these games beat you. Rise above them. Don't let it beat you! Remember the Acacia Poem! Remember your mother and me! Remember what _they_ want and don't forget who you are Jason! If it's one thing, the only thing you remember my son, never forget who you are!"

The Peacekeeper's are behind him now and my dad turns around and waves them off. They escort him out of the Justice Building without any struggle and right before the doors close. Right before they shut and I'm prohibited from seeing him again, I hear him say "I love you."

Really, I couldn't feel anymore honored for me to be his son, to inherit his name.

His words gave me a strange new feeling of confidence that I don't think I have had before. His words calmed me down. No longer are there tears forming in my eyes or the feeling I made a bad choice volunteering.

So when Kafloweria and three Peacekeeper's enter the room, and let me know it's time to board the train to the Capitol, I'm neither nervous nor afraid. I nod and don't say a word. All that runs through my mind is my father's final words for me.

"Don't let it beat you," echoes the loudest in my head.

I won't. I'm not going to let it beat me. The Hunger Games, could try but it wouldn't beat me.

District 7 may not win, but I'm not about to give up either.


	4. Shock

The car ride is awkward to say the least. Our driver is a Peacekeeper and in the passenger seat another Peacekeeper. In the backseat are Calia, Kafloweria, and I. Our escort sits in between us and is smiling excitedly. She couldn't seem anymore happier to get back to the Capitol. Every so often I glance at Calia who looks a lot better than she did when she was selected at the Reaping. I could only assume her parents and siblings came to visit her wherever she was in the Justice building. What their conversation could've been about, I have no clue. Probably something similar to the conversation that my dad and I had, which was still running through my thoughts.

The car suddenly stops and the Peacekeepers get out of the car.

"We're here!" Kafloweria says with glee. The door on Calia's side opens and she's pulled out by a Peacekeeper with a little more force than I think is necessary. Kafloweria gets out next and I slide over. As I'm about to step out the door slams back, almost crushing my foot if I hadn't pulled it back at the last second. What's going on? I try to push it open but the door doesn't budge.

Looking through the window I can see Kafloweria and Calia turn back. Behind them is what looks to be the train station. Kafloweria seems to be speaking to Peacekeeper but I can't hear what they're saying. The car was totally sound proof. After some sort of discussion Kafloweria turns around and walks toward the station. Calia doesn't move until a Peacekeeper pushes her. She begins to follow our escort but looks behind the entire time at the car. A few seconds after they disappear into the station a Peacekeeper opens the door to let me out. As soon as I step out I get an uneasy feeling. I look around and see's there's no one about except me, and the four other Peacekeepers. Two of them are at my side. The other two are about five steps in front of me. I wait for some sort of instruction from them but they don't speak.

"What's . . ." I begin to say when I see from out of the train depot come another Peacekeeper. Now I'm sure I'm in trouble because this one is walking towards me, electric truncheon in hand. I step forward and I'm instantly pushed back by the Peacekeeper to my left. This wasn't good. The fifth Peacekeeper is now close enough to me I can hear the truncheon lightly buzzing.

"Do you know who I am?" The fifth Peacekeeper yells.

"No," I answer, having a dark feeling where this was going.

"Maybe this will help," He says and takes off his helmet. The face is familiar, in a bad way. Like, I'm not going to be the same bad. It's the face of the same Peacekeeper I punched during the Reaping. How he got here, I have no clue. Why he was here, I had an idea and it wasn't good. On his face were stitches that cut across his nose to the upper right side of his face.

"Yeah scary isn't it? Imagine how my wife is going to feel?" He questions me; now that his helmet was off I could hear clearly the he had a Capitol accent. "You're going to feel so much worse when I'm done with you though."

The truncheon sparks up suddenly and before I have time to defend myself or even react, he pushes the metal tip against me. Electricity runs through my body and the pain is like nothing else I've ever felt. My muscles don't respond, trying to breathe hurts, and I'm no longer in control of my movements. My bones ache and I can't even scream. He keeps the truncheon on my body for a few more seconds yet it feels longer as the veins in my arms feel like they're going to burst. Blinking is a task I can't even do. This was no ordinary pain.

I fall to my hands and knees and begin to pant, trying to breathe. My fingers twitch uncontrollably and my heart feels like it's beating out of my chest. My hearing doesn't seem to be affected as I hear my attacker taunting me.

"Oh no, Mr. Volunteer seems to be hurt. Twenty volts can do that!" He bellows. I'm then greeted with a kick to ribs that hurts a lot more than I think it should. I roll over on my back and regret the decision as he stomps on my rib cage. I begin to taste blood in my mouth. I roll over again and try to get to my feet. To my surprise I manage to stand. Not straight but standing none the less. The sly smile that I see on "stitches" face makes me nervous.

"Well what do you know? Seems like the kid is tougher than he looks. How about we crank up the voltage, eh?" He laughs. All I can think is "why did I hit him at the Reaping?" Why? I should've known consequences like this would happen.

The truncheon buzzes louder and I brace myself as much as I can for impact. Before stitches presses the torture device again my body again he grabs me by the hair with his free hand. That's when he says something that jolts me probably even more than the truncheon. "And if you think this is bad, wait until you step inside the arena. I know one of the game makers. You really couldn't have chosen a worse person to piss off today, could you?"

Right before he let's go of my hair and presses the truncheon against me, all I can think of is "no I couldn't." The electricity runs through my body again and before I know it I black out. The pain is simply too much to with stand anymore and my body gives up.

* * *

Waking up I think I'm back in my bed in District 7 but then I quickly realize whatever I'm laying on is way too soft to be my bed. The silk feels different against my skin, nice and comfortable, but different. My vision is blurry and I can't see much but shades of red and blue. I try to push myself up but fail. My muscles aren't responding properly. I try again but fail. Taking a smaller step, I try to raise my leg. It moves a little but I feel like I'm straining myself.

"Take it easy," I hear someone say softly from somewhere close by and for a split-second I think it's my mother but recognize that couldn't be right. I raise my head up and see Calia walking forward with a towel. She sits and then props my head up on her lap, turning it so that I'm looking up at her.

"Calia," I try to say, but it comes out more like a question.

"Yeah, it's me Jason," She speaks tenderly. I feel cloth rub against the side of my face and I shudder when she stops over the temple where a bump or welt had to be. "Shhh, I know, I can feel it too."

The way she's treating me I feel like an infant. I want to fight her off but can't move, making me feel even more helpless. There's nothing I can do, Calia could do as she pleased with me in the condition I was in and she knew it too because even after she was down cleaning my face and wounds she still sits here with me.

"You did this to yourself you know," She mutters, looking down at me. Her turquoise eyes were scanning me. Reading me like a book. "You decided to attack a Peacekeeper. You should've expected something like this. When they dragged you into the train I thought you were dead."

"I wasn't thinking about consequences or anything like that," I admit.

"What were you thinking about Jason? When you hit the Peacekeeper and volunteered. Exactly what was going through your head?"

I don't answer right away and I feel Calia shift some. She wanted an answer. A reason just like my dad did. So I give her the best one I can think of and one that I could live with at least for a little while, until I got a clear reason as to why.

"You looked so scared up there. On the stage Calia," I explain. "You looked so scared, I had to do something. I had to help you. You needed help and I acted. I didn't think but I acted."

"Now look where you are," She murmurs. "Where we are."

"I might have made a bad choice but I don't regret it Calia." It takes all of my will power and an unreasonable amount of energy, that it shouldn't under normal circumstances, but I manage to sit up. My body is sore but I still feel good. Better than before.

"I don't regret it at all anymore."

"And why is that?" She questions me, sounding a little annoyed. It brings a small smile to my face. That temper she had always amused me because most of the time she was happy.

"Because if I don't accept it, I can't move forward. And if I can't move forward Calia . . ." In one swift movement I rise to my feet, starting to get full control again. My body is starting to respond how it's supposed to and I feel somewhat rejuvenated. I also realize I'm completely shirtless and desperately hope Calia didn't wash the rest of my wounds while I was out. That would be something even harder to live down.

"And if you can't move forward . . . what?" She pushes me on to finish my sentence. It almost slipped my mind. Right now my mind was telling me I need to eat but first Calia's persistent questioning.

I turn to face her and say "And if I can't move forward Calia, I won't have a chance of beating the Hunger Games."

She looks at me, eyes wide and full of shock.


	5. Ripple

This train was something to be marveled at. Being from District 7 I would never have the luxury the Capitol, District 1, and even District 2 would have. But here on this Capitol train I was getting a taste of it.

I had my own room, one bigger than the one I had back home and my father's combined. Sheets, linens, and pillows all exceptionally soft. Then within the room I had my own personal bathroom, which was different to say the least because I was used to sharing a smaller one with my father. A cabinet contained clothes that were exclusively mine. Night clothes, "lounge" wear, under clothes, shoes, outer wear and more. All of them my correct size and fit. It's almost unbelievable how perfect it all seems but I remember this is Capitol treatment. There citizens had this luxury their entire lives and craved even more. That fact alone made me hate the Capitol additionally. They always needed more. Those people were never satisfied with anything. Every year they wanted bigger and better. More. Always more.

"Jason," Calia calls, breaking me out of my trance. "Kafloweria wants to talk to us in the dining room."

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

I hear her walk down the hall and decide to change my shirt. Might as well enjoy the spoils, so many others have, right? I take out a black t-shirt that has "7" largely stitched on the back and a Capitol symbol on the front.

I walk out of my room and enter the dining car. Kafloweria and Calia are already there, sitting at the table. Calia is eating a roll and Kafloweria is playing with her fingernails. Calia motions me over to sit next to her and I oblige. On the table are breakfast foods, like bread, rolls, eggs, pancakes and more. I take two pancakes and four rolls, not feeling too hungry. I had a lot to eat yesterday after recovering from the thrashing I took at the hands of the Peacekeeper. I hadn't thought about it much yesterday and didn't want to at all. Especially the final thing he said.

"Good now that you both are here." Kafloweria speaks up. "Usually you would have a mentor before the Games. You know talk strategy, give you advice, what to expect in the Games, and stuff. Unfortunately you two don't have a mentor. As you probably know District 7 hasn't had a victor in a very long time."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Calia cuts in, dropping her roll. "We have no one to guide us or help us out. How do you expect us to win or even survive?"

"Oh, I don't expect you to win," Kafloweria laughs unenthusiastically. "All I'm here to do is escort you to the Capitol, really"

"So what you're saying is, you aren't going to provide us any help or guidance?" Calia asks, anger building in her voice. Honestly I didn't expect her to find this so surprising. It's been like this for a while now. It was kind of a reason why tributes from District 7 didn't win.

"Nope, that isn't my job," Kafloweria answers, still fiddling with her nails. Our escort could really care less how Calia felt, it was evident. "Sure I'll try to get you sponsors and all of that but don't expect a whole lot else. I'm just happy to go home."

If I didn't grab and restrain at the last second, Calia would've dived over the table and attacked Kafloweria. Plates and the bowl holding the rolls are knocked over. Our escort gets up from her seat and takes a few steps back. I try getting Calia to sit back down but I'm not having much luck. Her elbow is jabbing me in the ribs, which haven't fully recovered, and I'm thinking about letting her go. Why not let her attack our escort? I've never actually seen Calia attack someone and it might be interesting to see.

"As I said you have no mentor. If you want, in the last car of the train is an entertainment room that has tapes of the old Hunger Games, you can watch them. Strategize yourself, although I doubt it'll do any good. And Calia there are cameras around and I don't think it's a good idea to have people see you attacking someone who is supposed to help you."

"Are you even listening to what you're saying?" Calia screams at Kafloweria. "You just said you aren't going to help us!"

"I'm not going to help you when it comes to planning for the Games. I will try to get you sponsors even though it's going to be such a pain. Just near impossible if you ask me but I have to. Anyway, until later children." Kafloweria then exits the dining car, apparently having nothing else to say. I can feel Calia relax a little and I let go of her. She sighs and picks up a few plates that she knocked over.

"I can't believe this," She grumbles, now putting rolls back in the dish.

I kneel down to help her. "Come on you should've already known this. There's no one living in Victors' Village Calia. It's cruel, knowing District 1 has so many to choose from but there's no us fighting the one person we have to help us."

"Jason were you listening to her? She doesn't even want to help us. I doubt she'll even get us sponsors in the games. I can't trust her. I can't."

"You're going to have to Calia. Some help is better than no help at all," I say, picking up the last of the rolls and putting them in the dish. "She's all we have."

"No. I'll find my own way. I'm done with that woman," She murmurs in a rebellious tone that reminds me of, well, myself.

Calia puts the plates back on the table and walks out of the car. She's understandably upset. Being put through the Hunger Games was scary enough. Factor in not having a mentor, which all the other tributes will have, and it only made it worse. I should be more concerned considering I'm in the same boat as Calia, but I'm not. Unlike Calia I expected this, so just having it confirmed here made it significantly less irritating or upsetting.

Feeling sorry for my fellow tribute I decide to look for her, already having an idea of where she'll be. I leave the dining car and make a quick stop in my room. I quickly take off my socks, not feeling like I need to wear them. All the cars on the train had carpet and they we're comforting to my feet more than socks were.

After the swift stop, I move to another car then another, even passing Calia's room and Kafloweria's, until I get to the last car.

Sliding open the door, I expect to see Calia, and she's there. What I don't expect to see is a Peacekeeper pinning her arms down against a couch. They seem to be talking but I don't take the time to hear their conversation. I run and grab the Peacekeeper from behind, attempting to grapple him or pull him back. My attempt is futile though as he shakes me off. After he let's go of Calia and turns towards me. He doesn't appear to have any weapons on him, which was odd but good. I could not deal with any more electricity. The Peacekeeper steps forward, I notice his fist is clenched, and if he wanted a fight he would surely get one.

As soon as he swings, I back up, and he misses knocking my head off my shoulder by mere inches. The Peacekeeper doesn't waste anytime though, he recovers quickly and regains his stance. He swings again and I duck, dodging him again. Using the advantage I try to uppercut him but he leans back, and then pulls his arm back preparing to strike, but I'm ready to dodge him again if he does. I step back and hit a wall, which wasn't good. Before I can react he punches me square in the jaw and I fall.

My head begins to thump. I try to get to my feet but I'm hit again and again. The Peacekeeper kicks me in the stomach, which effortlessly knocks the wind out of me.

"Stop, please!" Calia cries out. "He needs help too, we both do! I'll do it but please stop."

"All of it?" The Peacekeeper yells.

"Yes!"

I take a few deep breathes and get to my hands and knees. My head is still thumping and my jaw hurts but I'm ok. Could be better but ok. The Peacekeeper steps back and Calia comes to my side. She tries to pull me up but I push her off, not wanting to look anymore weak than I did. After a few seconds I stand up on my own.

"What are you doing with him?" I scream at Calia.

"He's going to help us Jason," She tries to explain but I don't like the answer.

"Then why did he attack me?"

"Because you attacked him! What's gotten into you?"

The Peacekeeper takes off his helmet and I get to see his face. His skin is pale and he looks like he's in his late 30's or early 40's. He has black, buzz cut, hair and a noticeable scar on the right side face. Like he was sliced. He sighs and rubs his face.

"Why was he holding you down then?"

"We were just talking when . . ."

"Things got a little out of hand," the Peacekeeper finishes with a smirk. His voice is raspy and deep. Calia tries to put her hand to my face but I grab it before she can. I open the car door and pull her through then close it. Not wanting him to hear.

"Who is he?" I demand, dropping her hand.

She glares at me and I can tell an argument is brewing. "Don't grab me like that Jason, what do you think you're doing?"

"Who is he?"

"You need to calm down!"

"It was people like him who attacked me! You saw the scars!"

"He's not like that Jason; he's not like the others!"

"How do you know?"

"Because instead of confronting him, I spoke to him and he can help us!"

"Oh and how could he possibly do that? Electric torture, floggings, thrashings? Have you forgotten where you've come from Calia or have those memories from District 7 just disappeared from your mind?"

"He's been to the Capitol and he knows how Capitol people think! With his advice we can win them over, you know, get them on our side. Forget District 7, what we're about to go through is bigger than that!"

The confidence and thrill she has in her eyes bothers me. I don't like the Calia in front of me.

"Why would he be willing to help us? He works for the Capitol, for President Ativus. What's the catch Calia, someone like him can't be doing this from his own good will. What is it he wants from you?"

She looks down and I know it can't be something good. "What does it matter Jason, he's going to help us. The price is small for the help we can receive!"

"You mean the help you can receive. I don't want any part of this Calia."

"If you don't get any help how do you expect to win the Hunger Games? Back there you didn't exactly prove yourself to be a good fighter and you said it yourself some help is better than none," She barks. This look she has is scary yet familiar. It was one of defiance and anger, something I knew Calia had which made us connect the way we did in District 7. It made me accept her. But the difference between then and now was Calia kept this emotion under wraps with her normally happy attitude, while I showed it whenever I felt like it or when prying eyes weren't around. Right now though, I didn't like this rebellious Calia. Those turquoise eyes she had might as well be red like the fire she was showing now.

"I'll find a different way to win, one without the help from the likes of that guy," I propose.

"Fine then, but don't expect me to help you from this point on. You go ahead with your way to win. I'll follow mine."

Feeling done with the conversation, I turn around and begin to walk back to my room to rest. I'm at the door when Calia calls out to me.

"And Jason, you might not have thought about but I have and if it comes down to it, I will kill you in the arena. Just like you I don't plan on losing the Hunger Games, and I won't let our friendship get in the way of that."

It sends a chill down my spine to think of saying it to her alone, but I manage to spit out the words. If I turn to look at her, I know I won't be able to say it so I just continue walking toward my room and let it out.

"We have no friendship Calia."

I open the car door and continue to proceed to my room. The sound of the car door locking is almost mocking me. Basically saying "that door is now closed," in more ways than one.


	6. Envor Vetter

The silence at every meal is odd. Kafloweria says nothing. Calia says nothing and I say nothing. None of us has had a conversation with one or the other for the past three days. It's just been the same routine. We eat breakfast together silently. We then go on with our days doing practically whatever we want. Meet again at lunch and eat silently, go on with our evening then have dinner. After dinner Kafloweria goes to her room and Calia goes to her room. I do the same. It's like we're preprogrammed robots, completing our task then starting the cycle all over again. The avoxes have even noticed something has been up. They looked troubled that we aren't talking and constantly offering things, possibly thinking they aren't doing a good job but they are. I wish they could speak, I honestly wonder what they have to say. I also wonder what this must look like to the people in the Capitol. If what Kafloweria said was true they could be watching and it had to be awfully boring to see us like this. There was probably more life in other trains taking other tributes.

In the time that I've been on the train I've been using it to study my competition some. If I want to win the Hunger Games I have to check out my opponents' right? The night that I argued with Calia I went to my room and watched the encore of the Reaping's in my room. Looking at it I was able to sum up my real competition.

The ones that were more likely to be a threat in the games came from the Career districts, no surprise there. From District 1 there was "Fenom" the male tribute and "Gloria" the female tribute. Both of them volunteered and Fenom definitely doesn't look like a person to be taken lightly. The ovation he got from volunteering was outrageous. It sounded like all of District 1 was backing him, cheering for him, which they might've been. He was surely going to be a favorite going into the games, you could tell by just looking at him.

Moving on to District 2 there's "Troder," the male tribute. He's not as intimidating as Fenom, but still looks like he could be a problem. I'm taller than him but that might not mean much because this guy looked like a killer. District 2's female tribute is "Exsara," she volunteered and got a good applause from the crowd. Apparently the x in her name is silent and she's one of the shorter tributes at 5'5" but I won't let that deceive me. Height doesn't tell enough about a person, especially in the Hunger Games.

District 3 didn't impress me all that much except for the female tribute. Her name was "Tricity" and she volunteered which isn't common for District 3. Her reasoning for volunteering I had no clue but it put her on my radar. She could be like me which was something to beware of.

Onto the two tributes from District 4, they weren't to be taken lightly. Now usually District 4 does well when it comes to tributes. They're similar to District 1 because they have Careers. This year though it seemed they hit a gold mine. The male tribute, Brutus, is my height but bulkier, not as bulky as my dad but still muscular and apparently he knew it because as soon as he volunteered he took his shirt off to show the crowd. The tribute girl from 4 was selected traditionally but looked like she would've volunteered anyway. Her name is Winnely. She's muscular too and when she ran up the stairs to the podium with glee, children cheered. Not as loud as the cheer for Fenom but still encouraging. I realized then that the Career pack would be deadlier than ever.

From District 5 and up no one really caught my attention. There is one boy from District 11 who was reaped, that is possibly 7 feet tall but he looked scared on stage and a girl from District 12 who's got a nasty scar by her right eye. She had a silent but deadly presence to her. Everyone else in the games didn't worry me too much. District 6 had two 12 year olds so they were good as dead.

Watching the encore I was also able to look at myself volunteer and when I punched Stitches, I looked threatening. _Very_ threatening. The Capitol camera's got it at a good angle that you can almost see his visor shattering as I hit him. That had to at least put me on some of the other tributes radar. However I didn't want to be too big target, because the Careers might come for me and I honestly don't know if I can take them all.

At least from the Reaping I was able to pinpoint my biggest threats. Fenom, Gloria, Troder, Exsara, Tricity, Brutus, Winnely, and Calia. They posed the biggest threats and would have to be dealt with. I started to strategize some for when I get into the arena. If I could avoid the Career pack for the first five days I would be in good shape. Right now I wasn't thinking of forming any alliances with any of the other tributes. If it happens it happens is my mindset on that. They never last too long anyway.

Along with sizing up my competition I've been taking tapes of the old Hunger Games from the entertainment room when Calia isn't there with the Peacekeeper, whose name I've found out is Joseph. They're almost always in their together. It still bothers me but I've learned to live with it. It's Calia choice to get "help" from him and there's nothing I can do about it. The only reason why it's still on my mind is because I don't know why he's helping her. What is he getting from it? From the look on Calia's face it wasn't something I would like and that bothered me.

I don't let my mind wander on it too long during the day though. My time would be better spent on focusing on the games.

Looking at the older Hunger Games tapes, my favorite is the 105th Hunger Games. It's my favorite because of the winner Envor Vetter the male tribute from District 6. The way he won is fascinating and I found myself studying his techniques. He was 14 when he won the games and it was an upset. During his interviews he wasn't a showboat. He was quiet and didn't say much. When given a question, he kept his response short. His training score was a 5 and everyone had him as a given to die quickly. That year the arena was interesting because it had constantly changing climates. On day one it started off extremely hot and then by day three there was snow on the ground. The terrain was simple. It was a basin with a large river that lead into waterfall separating both sides of the arena. The only way across the waterfall was a small rock bridge that didn't look safe or a tribute could try to swim across. There were two islands on each side of the river where tributes could live and hunt.

In the beginning it started with the Cornucopia being upstream in the river. Tributes were launched right underneath it and had to climb a rope ladder to get to the top of it where weapons, backpacks, and other tools were. Almost all tributes climbed the rope ladders to get to the Cornucopia where the bloodbath began. The girl from District 10 died almost instantly when she fell off the rope ladder into the water and never came back up. During the bloodbath on the top of the Cornucopia platform the District 3, 11, and 12 boys were killed as well as the girl from District 8. Envor managed to avoid the bloodbath and snatched a backpack then dove back into the river. He swam to land and rested for a while until he regained his strength.

Later on in the games, after the District 11 and 12 girls were killed by the Career pack, Envor teamed up with the girl from District 3 and the boy from District 7. They devised a plan to lure the Career pack into a trap to kill them. Envor being the creator of the trap set it up so that when a Career stepped on certain part of the dirt, where a lighter would be it would catch fire. He poured gasoline around the area to make the range of the trap larger. Envor marked off these parts by leaving bread crumbs near them and the plan was the District 3 girl would run away from the Careers after leading them there, because she was the fastest. It would basically be one big Career killing inferno of death and arena devastation for the ages. When they set their plan in action it had an interesting outcome. They initiated the plan at dawn when the Careers were nearby and had just killed the boy from District 5. Envor and the District 7 boy waited high up in a tree. The District 3 girl ran to where the Careers were and then ran back towards the trap. She tricked them in a matter of seconds making them think that she found them by accident and led them to the trap. However she wasn't paying much attention to the ground as she was supposed to because of the Careers chasing her. Their speed might've caught her by surprise. She was supposed to look out for the breadcrumbs on the ground and shift left to avoid sparking the fire but in the hurry she didn't, possibly thinking she had more ground before. Sadly she was wrong and the District 3 girl stepped into the trap and set the place on fire. At that moment the camera switches to an aerial view and you could see the carnage that really happened. The radius that the fire reached was even bigger than I thought any of them could imagine. It easily sets the District 1 and 4 tributes on fire killing them in a few minutes. You can hear them scream and see them run. They try desperately to put out the fire but can't and are burned alive. I don't think even Envor was expecting it to be this vicious. Envor and the District 7 boy survive by staying in the tree. The District 2 boy somehow avoids being burned alive and disappears while the District 2 girl dies from smoke inhalation. Envor and the District 7 boy escape by jumping from tree to tree and then safely get to the ground later. In the distance you can see the smoke rising from the fire. It essentially burns most of the island they were on until the game makers put it out with a rain shower.

After this amazing display of "pyrotechnics," Envor and the District 7 boy moved towards the end of the Island where I guess you can say they dissolved their alliance. The District 7 boy took the death of the District 3 girl hard and blamed Envor for not making a better plan. They decided to go their separate ways and never saw each other again. Sometime shortly after this the District 12 boy was killed by snake mutations. The District 9 boy killed the boys from District 10 and 8 on the other island.

By day 15 it was down to Envor, the boys from District 2, 7, and 9, and the girls from District 5, 6, and 10. On day 16 the boy from District 9 kills the District 10 girl by slicing her head clean off with her own sword, which was difficult to watch. Envor finds the District 6 girl and they begin to fist fight but stop once Envor convinces her that they should team up. This partnership lasts until the 23rd day, when I guess you can say blood bath part two happened. The District 9 boy manages to kill the girl from District 5 by drowning her. The boy from District 2, the last Career, fights with the boy from District 7 and despite the burns he suffered in the inferno is able to kill him. Soon after this, the boy from District 9 finds the District 2 boy gravely injured and kills him by stabbing him with a shank he made out of a tree branch. Ironically a gift of burn cream was sent to the District 2 boy right before he was killed. Envor suspected that it would come down to the boy from District 2 or 9 but didn't expect the District 9 boy to be so formidable. The day ends leaving both tributes from District 6 and the boy from District 9 alive.

Day 24 is the final day and shows the brilliance of Envor Vetter. Down to the final 3 Envor expects his District partner to turn on him and prepared for it ahead of time. They shared a meal several nights before and drank juice made from berries that Envor found. The District 6 girl was suspicious of the juice at first but drank it after watching Envor drink it. The juice was however poisonous but the poison took a while to set in and kill, which Envor knew all along. The next day as they walk back to the river he tells his fellow tribute about his final plan on how he would win the Hunger Games. By the time he is finished telling her his plan they reach to the riverbank and the District 6 girl takes the opportunity to betray him. She lets Envor walk in front of her and then aims her arrow at him while his back is turned. However she never fires and Envor has her beat. The poison from the berries had begun to take effect at that moment, just as he estimated they would. She drops her weapon and falls to her knees, coughing. Envor tells her that he poisoned her and she's shocked but smiles when she realizes Envor would die too because he drank the juice.

This is the moment that blows me away the most. Envor falls to his knees, the poison beginning to affect him too. But he takes off his pack and then takes out a silver bottle. Containing what? The antidote which he had in his pack since he originally left the Cornucopia. He explains that he planned on using this when it came down to the final few tributes. He confesses that he didn't know how he would find something poisonous and got lucky when finding the berries on the island, claiming it must have been by fate for him to. He laughs dryly as he begins to cough up blood succumbing to the poison. The District 6 girl curses then dies as Envor drinks the antidote. Once he finishes drinking the antidote Envor gets up and gloms items from the District 6 girl's pack, including her bow, sheath of arrows, some food and a pack of matches she had. All of it Envor knew he would attain from her and all of it he would use to win the games.

Next Envor swims to the Cornucopia and sets up his final plan. Pouring the remaining gasoline he had around the Cornucopia but leaving the inside of it free. This becomes his living space of sorts. Envor then starts shooting arrows into the river, seemingly wasting them. The District 9 boy sees this from the island and waits until Envor shoots all of the arrows into the water. He then swims to the Cornucopia and believing he's sneaking up on Envor. He climbs up to the Cornucopia platform and seems to notice the gasoline but makes his way around to the opening where Envor is hiding. Envor sees him then raises his arms telling the District 9 boy he's given up already because he drank poison. The District 9 boy tells Envor to prove it and Envor shows him some berries he saved from before. The District 9 boy agrees to let Envor die this way and waits as they both watch the sunset in the arena Envor then walks out of the shed towards the edge of the Cornucopia looking like he's going to fall into the water and says to the District 9 boy "this is such a cruel game huh." The District 9 boy agrees and then Envor reaches into his pocket pulling out the pack of matches. Envor throws all of them but one into the water laughing hysterically. He swiftly then lights the last one, jumps off the Cornucopia, rotates in midair, and throws the match. It hits the Cornucopia and in seconds the platform is burning, with the boy from District 9 burning with it. Envor falls into the water but soon swims up to watch his work. Soon enough the final cannon bellows into the air and Envor has one the 105th Hunger Games.

In the victory interview he explains that he knew that coming into the games he wasn't a favorite but also knew that he was a better strategist than the other tributes. He admits his training score disappointed him because his original plan was to join the Career pack and kill them from within but made alterations to his plans after. They show him tapes of his actions in the arena and he says he knew that the District 3 girl would die from the fire. He had lied when he said if she ran to the left of the breadcrumbs she would avoid being caught in the fire and even laughs. Saying she was stupid enough to believe him.

"Fire burns everything," He laughs. "How do you not realize that? I guess I was just convincing or something."

After viewing the tape I decide that I want to win similar to how Envor won. With tactic and cunning. He was able to outsmart his competition and manipulate them. Sure, he did take some actions that are questionable but it paid off for him in the end. The part where he burned people alive I wasn't interested in mimicking but one of the things I want to take away from the 105th Hunger Games was Envor Vetter's cunning.

Envor Vetter's way of winning the Hunger Games was one that was risky and punishing to his opponents. One that has never been duplicated since. One that I'm sure the other tributes won't be expecting and would take them by surprise if I was able to do it. I would have to change it to fit this year's arena but the essentials would stay the same. If I can't beat them through combat, I would outsmart them. Always have a plan and think a couple of steps ahead. Be on top of the competition and have them come to you.

This would be my strategy to winning the 130th Hunger Games.

* * *

_**SORRY FOR THE LONG CHAPTER. IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A LITTLE CONFUSING BUT HOPEFULLY NOT TOO MUCH "/ REVIEW & TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **_


	7. Capitalites & The Prep Team

For almost all my life I have wondered what the Capitol was like. The closest I had ever gotten to it was when I would deliver wood to the trucks that would be taken to the train to be taken to the Capitol. Which wasn't very close at all.

The thought of ever going to the Capitol was just that. A thought. But now, as the train pulled into one of the many train stations here, I realized that this was it. This was the Capitol of Panem. This was the place I decided I hated. I'm not going to get out of bed but change my mind.

The sound of the train whistle blowing and people outside cheering is what makes me get up from bed and take a peak of what the people were like.

When I pull the shade and look out it's like looking at a rainbow. The bright and sharp colors that the people in the station were wearing was enough to give someone vertigo. Their hairstyles and clothing all screamed "_seriously too colorful_," in my mind. To me they all looked absolutely ridiculous and the happy faces they were showing weren't helping. Having colored teeth seemed to be the latest "trend" in the Capitol because I could count at least ten people who looked like they bit into a rainbow.

They're excitement is pointed toward somewhere to the right of the train. People are running and shoving trying to get closer to some sort of spectacle. Something was happening in another car and I want to figure out what, because these rainbow people were almost fighting to get closer to it.

I leave my room and go to the dining car. On one side I see Kafloweria smiling and preparing herself to leave the train. She had to be the happiest person on the train at the moment. She had wanted to be back in the Capitol since she left. To the other side is Calia and I understand now why the crowd of Capitol civilians were cheering and screaming so loud.

Literally half of Calia's body, up to her waist I'd say, was outside of the train. She was hanging out the window and seemingly pleasing the crowd. She was smiling, waving, blowing kisses, and even reaching for some of the people in the station's hands. Basically she was catering to them. They loved this treatment and Calia seemed to have no trouble pleasing them.

All I could do was merely watch. She was the center of attention. From the crowd I could hear screams of "Calia," "darling", and "lovely." She had these "Capitalites" eating out of the palm of her hands. Worst part was it looked like she was relishing in it.

"She really knows how to get a crowd going, huh Jason?" Kafloweria calls out behind me.

"They love her," I mutter.

"Yes. She's making my job a little easier I suppose."

I realize then, exactly what Calia is doing. This "playing to the crowd," was getting her attention. People were noticing her. There had to be cameras around and this would definitely put her on some screen somewhere in the Capitol. The more notability she got, the more sponsors she could get, and the more sponsors she could get the better her chance of winning the Hunger Games. This girl hanging out the window wasn't the same scared girl standing on stage in District 7. She was different. This one had confidence and ambition.

It might be jealousy but I don't want Calia getting all of the attention, so I step forward to the window. Almost instantly some Capitalites notice me and begin waving at me, smiling. I crack a small smile and raise my hand putting up a peace sign. One woman in the crowd blows a kiss in my direction and smile a little bigger. This was really easy.

Soon enough Calia notices some of the attention fading from her and turns to look at me. She doesn't give me a look of much concern but it's like she's saying "about time you showed up."

Not too long after, we stop deeper into the station away from all of the people. Calia gets back into the car and brushes herself off, looking pleased.

"I wonder how you two will look after the next few hours," Kafloweria says. Calia and I both turn to our escort, wondering what she means. Kafloweria seems to get the message and speaks up. "Well you know, after your stylists get to you."

* * *

"Tonelia just looks at this boys hands!" The incredibly flamboyant stylist says. His name is Rodri and it's only been five minutes but I hate Rodri. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs and tell him my hands were the least of his problems being that he had red teeth but I manage to suppress it. "I would need at least a year to remove every single splinter out of his hands. Let alone fix his fingernails and get all the dry skin off his palms. These are the worst hands I've seen in my entire career."

"Oh be quiet Rodri," Tonelia says, doing something to my face. She said she was giving me a "mask" to clean out the dirt and any other blemishes I had. Then she would "attend" to the scars I had on my torso. All I know is that the mask tingles and that Tonelia's face looks like it's made out of glitter. "He's not that hopeless. He has pretty nice hair. It's almost got a natural golden shine. Not to mention those dimples. Right Ariel?"

There's not much to say about Ariel other than her skin color is orange. She's scrubbing the bottom of my feet to get rid of dead skin and clean my toe nails. I don't see the reason why but that's what she's doing. "Yeah, his hair is really nice compared to the others. With a little trim it should be perfect and those dimples will definitely get some hearts pumping. Make sure you smile a lot Jas-ey dear!"

I clench my jaw a little tighter. I was beginning to have enough and hasn't even been that long. It's one thing to be naked surrounded by three people you only just met but being called "Jas-ey" really stung. I'm dying to make a break for the door that's on the left side of the room but who knows what's behind that one.

"That all may be true but his hands are just a mess," Rodri groans. "I don't even want to touch him. I wish we got the girl."

"It's our job," Ariel says. "We have to make him look good for the camera's and I'm not letting your phobia of his hands tarnish my reputation. So get to work!"

Rodri groans louder than before, then he takes some metal plier looking thing from out of his pocket. He then begins the long and arduous process of removing splinters from my hands. Which hurts more than I thought it would. The mask that Tonelia put on my face is beginning to burn and Ariel's moved from my feet to my hair. I hear a buzzing and feel my hair beginning to fall of my head.

Through all the "torture," my stylists had me endure I stay quiet. After about an hour they tell me they're all finished and begin to look me up and down. I look at myself in a mirror Ariel hands me and wonder if what I'm looking at is really my face. The first thing I notice at the sides of my head where hair used to be is now shaved down. The top is skill scruffy but it looks out of place with how low the sides are. If this was some sort of Capitol fashion, then I hated it.

My skin however looked pretty good. It's never looked this clean and I guess the "mask" that Tonelia put on me really worked. Even though it burned, my face was smooth. I put down the mirror.

My hands were also smooth and soft. They no longer felt rough or coarse. My hands always felt like they were covered in sawdust but not anymore. I almost miss the feeling. I look at my palms and notice a splinter that I had since I was a toddler is now gone. Courtesy of Rodri digging into them. They hurt but I guess that was the price I paid for getting them this "spotless."

Ariel begins to clap and then Tonelia joins in. Rodri sighs.

"You're on your way Jas-ey dear," Ariel squeaks. "You look great and your skin is almost flawless. I think you'd look better with a nice tan or some grey skin dye but oh well. This will do!"

"Ariel is right, I think we did a pretty good job with you," Tonelia chimes in. "All that's left is getting your clothing together. You already look great naked, now that I got rid of those strange scars, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't know about all of _that_," Rodri says. "But Varinia should be able to get you fixed for the Parade. You got lucky; she used to work with District 1 tributes. I just wish you didn't have such terrible hands."

Tonelia lightly punches Rodri in the shoulder and I smirk.

"See he enjoys my pain!" Rodri wines.

"Oh shut it!" Ariel retorts. I'm beginning to like Ariel. She seems like a person I could get along with a little. If she got rid of the blue skin it would help. "Know I'm betting on you Jason!"

"Thanks," I say.

"Are you crazy?" Rodri laughs. "District 7 is cursed. I'm putting my money on Fenom. He's built and looks like a winner!"

"He's not going to win," I laugh dryly, eyeing Rodri. "I am."

"That's the spirit Jason!" Ariel cheers.

"Sure fill him with false hope just like all the other tributes. I'm just being realistic." Rodri turns and begins to walk to the door on the right side of room. When he reaches it and is about to turn the handle I pick up the mirror and throw it. It hits the wall and shatters inches away from his face. He screams and falters back.

"Woops," I mumble, satisfied. Rodri gives me look of disgust then storms out. There's an awkward silence between me and my other two stylists until a woman enters the room from the left side of the room. She looks young but she has makeup on so she could be older. She's wearing a long purple dress, like a gown. Her hair is silver and tied into a complex bun.

"Varinia," Tonelia declares. "Great timing."

"Thank you," Varinia answers, her Capitol accent is strong. "You two can leave now."

Tonelia waves goodbye to me as she exits the room. Ariel hugs me, which is weird to say the least, then leaves. In the back of my head I'm hoping my skin doesn't turn orange.

Now it's just me and Varinia. It's silent for a while, with none of us saying anything. She's taking the time to look at me up and I do the same with her. Something about her strikes me as "strange." I mean beyond the typical Capitol theatrics. There is something about Varinia that is unsettling but I can't figure out what.

"So you decided to volunteer for the Hunger Games," She finally says.

"I guess so," I reply.

"You guess?"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"I _guess_ what I want to ask you is why? Why would you volunteer when no one in your District has won in the past 59 years?"

"Something tells me you already have an idea as to why."

"Indeed. I think you did it for the girl. Calia was her name. Do you have feelings for her or something?"

"That's not the reason. I don't care for her."

"Then what is the reason."

"It's not for you to know."

"It's not?"

"No."

Varinia takes out a notepad, writes something down furiously, then looks at me with judgmental eyes. That's not what's unsettling about her though. It's something else. But what?

"Fine you don't have to tell me but just so you know, a lot of people think you volunteered because of the girl. When interviews roll around you're going to have to give the people a better answer than the one you gave me."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes."

"Jason Acacia. That is your name correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to remember that. I like you. You have an attitude that needs some fixing but you have a better chance than all the other male tributes I've seen in the past from your District."

Varinia throws me a towel and I instantly wrap it around myself. I had been naked for too long and trying to be intimidating while naked was a pretty difficult thing to do.

"So listen Jason, the whole District 7-tree costume thing is played out. I'm done with it. I'm starting new. Okay? That being said I had a few designs in mind for you but after that conversation we just had I need to throw them away and start fresh. You're a stern and brooding boy. I need those straights to stand out but at the same time show how handsome you are. This will be a challenge but I like a challenge."

"I don't want Rodri to be my stylist anymore," I say, not really listening to what she was saying.

Varinia smiles. "You don't like him either? Don't worry you we'll get you a replacement."

"Good."

"Any other requests before we start?"

"No mentioning of the other tributes unless I bring it up or say it's okay."

"Fine, I can agree to that. Now come with me into the other room we have some serious work to do," Varinia snaps. "District 7 has some serious work to do."

I follow Varinia into the other room. I would've never guessed this much preparation goes into the Hunger Games. All of it for the entertainment of the Capitol people which angers me.

Then there's Varinia. I'm hoping after she's done I'm not dressed into something too flashy or colorful. I remember some of the District 1 costumes of past and they weren't anything I wanted to be dressed in. More importantly I'm still trying to figure out what about her bothers me.


	8. The Parade

"Oh yes, yes, yes. This will definitely capture the audience," Virinia exclaims, obviously proud of her work.

I had to admit myself it looked pretty good. I looked pretty good. My costume consisted of a white-gold chest-plate. On the right side of the chest-plate was a cape-like wrap made out of golden leaves that runs down to my ankle. On my wrists were golden leaves as well, wrapped intricately. I'm also wearing white shorts. Over it is a small skirt that has gold lines running down it vertically. For shoes, I'm wearing gold sandals that have straps which run up my lower and stop a little below my knee.

The costume isn't too colorful and I really like the white-gold chest-plate. I look like a soldier.

"The golden leaves will represent a tree in fall so it works perfectly," Virinia says. "A touch of District 7."

"This will give me a presence?" I ask her.

"Yes you look like a Roman Emperor demanding of respect, while also looking quite handsome. You're striking Jason, absolutely striking."

"Good."

"Now for the finishing touches," Virinia says picking up a white-gold leaf wrap looking item, much larger than the ones on my wrist. She puts it on my head and I realize it's a crown. "Mix this with your already gold-looking hair and it completes the look. The crowd won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Hmmm, I think if I had a sword —" I begin to say before Virnia takes out one from the side of the couch. She uses a gold rope to wrap it around the chest-plate and it hangs to my right side. The sword is almost camouflaged because of the cape.

"Great minds think alike," She smiles. "Now you're ready for the Parade."

"You're sure this will get me noticed?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone notices gold and, you Jason, you're almost made of it."

I don't know why I even asked Virinia that. Without a doubt this would get the people of the Capitol's attention. Keeping it would be the interesting part. They had the attention span of a goldfish . . . Well I am gold.

"I guess we can bring in your District partner, now that we're done," Virinia sighs. "You can wait here, I'll go get her. Hopefully Linus will have a costume for her that challenges yours."

Virinia leaves the room and before a minute has passed returns with Calia and another man who I assume is Linus.

Calia is dressed in a costume similar to mine. She's wearing a long white dress that in the front cuts off right above the knee but at the back it ends at her feet. Her shoes are like mine, gold, except they are heels. She has gold bracelets that cover her wrists and sparkle. Calia also has a leaf crown except hers is solid gold and is more like a tiara. She has two which braids hang down on each side of her face while the rest of her hair is straight flows down her back. Her curls have essentially vanished. To complete her look she also has a sword that is tied around her waist with a golden rope. We match each other perfectly. I look fiercer than she does but her beauty is more striking. I realize I'm staring and look away awkwardly, hoping Calia didn't notice.

"Emperor and Empress," Linus says.

"You too look spectacular!" Virinia smiles. "Simply amazing. Calia you look gorgeous. I can't believe you didn't need any makeup"

"Thank you," Calia blushes.

"Ah and wait until the Parade she'll surprise the crowd," Linus beams.

"What do you mean by that?" Virinia asks. "Linus I thought we agreed on nothing too showy."

"Oh Virinia, don't worry," Linus winces. "It's nothing that spectacular. Just something to give her a little more oomph." Linus winks at Calia and she grins. These two had something planned and Virinia wanted to know what. I did too. I don't want to be out showed up by anyone in this Parade, including Calia.

"Anyway, we should get down to lower level. The opening Ceremonies will begin soon," Linus says, trying to change the subject.

Calia and I follow our stylists to an elevator that takes us down to the lower levels. When the elevator doors open I see Ariel and Tonelia, as well as some other stylists who I assume were Calia's, working on the chariots. Well actually it's a single open carriage. The carriage itself is white, while the wheels are painted gold. The four horses are white as well, with gold leads tying them to the carriage. White and gold everything was our theme.

"Yes!" Virinia cheers. "I got my carriage. You two will definitely stand out now. Every year it's chariots but this year it will be a horse drawn carriage for District 7."

"Good job," Linus admits. "If only we weren't blocked off from the other Districts. I would like to see their costumes before the ceremony but the Capitol had to decide to change it. Oh well I guess."

I realize what Linus means. We're blocked off on every side. They're solid doors in front of us and to our left and right. They would likely open when the show began.

Our stylists notice us and run up. They aren't exactly touching us but they're moving their hands like they are. Wanting desperately to touch us but don't want to ruin the work. They don't say anything either. They're speechless. Do we really look that great?

Once they regain their composure they whisk us away onto the carriage and sit us down. Before I enter, I notice the "7" on the door of the carriage, made out of green leaves.

"Now it's only a matter of minutes," Ariel says.

Trumpets blaze, the opening music plays, and I hear the sound of people cheering all around. I hear the shifting of doors but the ones in front of us don't move. A screen does suddenly appear on the door though and I'm looking at District 1 moving through the Capitol streets. The Capital people are going berserk. District 1 does look good. They're almost covered in jewels and they shine brightly.

One after the other the different Districts enter the street. Then District 6 rolls out. Their two twelve year old tributes actually look confident. Sure their costumes look stupid, silver metal suits, probably to mimic a train, but they look confident; smiling proudly.

The doors in front of us finally open and I hear the crowd cheering louder. Their attention is still on District 6.

Without looking back to our stylist for advice Calia and I are pulled into the Capitol street by our horses. Now the Capitalites turn toward us. One by one, all of them, hundreds of eyes, are on us. On me. It's almost unnerving. At first they are unresponsive to our costumes but once the sunlight hits us they go ballistic. Cheering, screaming, whistling. The whole shebang. I glance at Calia and she has on her best smile. Her white teeth shining just brightly as the gold on our bodies. I smile too and try to not to focus on any single person in the crowd. I feel if I do I'll be dizzy. The cheering is almost deafening as it is.

From the crowd I can hear screams of "Calia," "Lovely," and "Princess." Calia was definitely getting attention. Deciding I wanted notability too, I rise to my feet and stretch out my arms, while clenching my fist. Putting on a pose to say something like "Here is your champion!" Indeed it works as I begin to hear my name echo through the crowd. Roses and tulips fall into the carriage. I pump my fist in the air and the crowd screams louder. Like on the train this was too easy. I feel like the center of attention. I'm sure by now District 8 has entered the street but all eyes are still on us. The Emperor and his Empress trolling through the Capitol. The people loved us.

Calia stands too and soon I feel her arms wrap around my torso, hugging me. She puts her head on my chest and I hear the "awes" come out of the crowd. Emperor and Empres.

More flowers, more excitement. Calia couldn't have done anything better. I didn't really think of it other than she was trying to get attention. I was too focused on getting noticed myself.

What happens next is the only thing that breaks my focus and takes me by surprise. At the same moment I'm sure Virinia was too, while Linus was grinning.

Calia is still holding on to me but her dress begins to change. Well, a better word would be it blossoms. In seconds the white dress she was wearing transforms into evergreen leaves, like the ones I would see in the woods. The gold around her wrists buds into beautiful white roses. Then the crown on her head blossoms from gold to plump red roses. I'm left confused and wondering how?

Calia removes one arm from around my torso to wave and blow kisses to the crowd. All the while smiling. She was simply invigorating the crowd. Their cheers get even louder. It's hard to hear anything precisely but what I do hear shakes me. "Girl of life," echoes through the noise and I begin to hear it more and more. Less cheers of "Jason," and greater, louder cheers of "Calia," and "Girl of life."

Just like that I was outdone by my fellow District 7 tribute. Outdone again. The Capitol people were going insane all for her. The girl of life.

I was going to unsheathe my sword and raise it into the air but it feels useless now. They weren't paying attention to me anymore. They weren't paying attention to anyone else but the girl attached to my waist. Calia had stolen the show.

When we reach the City Circle the crowd is still cheering and screaming her name. The Districts after us get practically no attention. The Chariots gather around the City Circle and I can feel the intense stares of other District tributes on us. Windows above us are jammed with people pointing, taking pictures and marveling, at Calia. She's having no problem accepting all the attention either.

From a balcony above us, President Ativus enters ready to give his speech but the crowd doesn't quiet down. They're still calling for Calia. Almost begging for another lap. President Ativus tries to quiet them but it's no use.

Until Calia puts her index finger to her lips as a way to say to the crowd "shush," is when they simmer down. This is a simply mind-blowing transaction. In this moment a girl from District 7 has more power than the President of all of Panem. Amazing. While the President speaks the camera's are on our carriage. No shots of the other tributes just us. I smile but wearily. What was the point?

President Ativus delivers his speech and the national anthem begins to play. The cheering begins again. Screams of "Calia" begin again too.

When it's finally over and we're pulled into the Training Center, I push Calia off of me and jump off the carriage. I take off the chest-plate and throw it to the ground. I walk past my stylists who have shocked and confused looks on their faces. Except Virinia who I feel shares my anger and annoyance. She simply looks away when I storm past her.

I hear the small applause behind me and know it's for Calia. She, with the help of Linus, had easily upstaged everyone.

I continue walking, not knowing exactly where I'm going, but knowing I want to be in the opposite direction of that carriage, when I notice that every one of the other tributes were looking in Calia's direction. It's obvious what's happening. Sure she was getting attention but she at the same time she was becoming a target. A big one.

This could actually be a good thing for me. I stop walking and begin to calm down a little. I begin to think, a plan forming in my head. With Calia getting all this attention I could fall into the background. Become "the other tribute" from District 7. While everyone is hunting for Calia, I could hang back in the shadows. They would gun for her in the bloodbath. Yes! No. I couldn't do that to her. Could I?

I take a look back at Calia, a smile plastered on her face and thoughts of working in the woods with her begin to enter my mind. I get a bitter taste in my mouth. My plan feels wrong now.

That was the girl from District 7 I used to work with. The one who was always smiling, always happy to see me. The one I needed to help when she was reaped. The same girl who tended to my wounds after the beating from the Peacekeeper.

My fathers words echo into my mind. "Don't forget who you are."

I wouldn't have ever planned something like this before. But . . . things were different now. She was different. Was she?

"Jason," I hear someone say, breaking me from my thoughts. I turn to see Ariel. "It's time to go up to your rooms. I think you need to rest."

I nod. "I think you're right."


	9. Sparks Will Fly

Forget the room I had in the Capitol train. This room in the Training Center was easily bigger than my entire house back in District 7. There are so many dials and buttons in the room; each with it's own purpose. Almost anything I want can be brought to me with a push of a button or the turn of a dial. For people they are sending to death, the Capitol really knew how to treat you well.

The view from the room is what I'm marveling at the most. It's night but the Capitol is bright and lively. Capitalites are out socializing, enjoying themselves. Back in District 7 we would never be out at night. After the work day, you would be looking forward for night. The only people that would usually be up at this time would be Peacekeepers.

I'm having a hard time sleeping though. I know it's definitely not the bedding because it is softer than anything I've ever laid on. Maybe I'm feeling cooped up? Impossible. This room was too large. Deciding maybe I need some fresh air, I walk to the elevator. Even though there was a "fresh air" dial in the room, I wanted to check out the roof anyway. Virinia said it had the best view of the Capitol as well as a greenhouse and I might as well check it out. When would this opportunity ever come again?

I enter the elevator and press the bright blue button that has "R" on it. The elevator rises and soon enough I'm on the roof. It's quiet up here, and the air is cool. It also smells like lightly of flowers because of the garden. This rooftop was as close to serenity as I could possibly get to I think.

Walking over to one end of the rooftop I get a better look at the Capitol. As much as I hate to admit it, this place is magnificent. You would never see this kind of architecture any place else. Sure you see parts of the Capitol every year when it's the Hunger Games or when there's an announcement but being here really gives you a better perspective. These people were living a life of luxury all at the price of 12 Districts. Ironic how something so beautiful could have such darker side.

"Don't get too close," I hear someone say behind me. I turn and look but see no one. "Other side."

I turn again and lock eyes with a girl. She looks familiar. A sharp glint in her eyes, long jet black hair, and a small smirk playing on her lips. I know her. It's the District 3 girl, the one that volunteered.

"Tricity," I say. She has a satisfied look on her face, like I was supposed to know who she was.

"So you know my name," She says. "Glad we're on the same page Jason."

"You know my name?" I ask inquisitively.

"Well knocking the lights out of a Peacekeeper can do that," She taunts.

"You saw that?"

"Everyone did. That's not something someone just misses. Especially me."

Tricity hunches over edge of the roof, looking over to see the Capitalites enjoy their night I suppose."Do you hear that?"

I'm clueless as to what she's talking about. She seems to register my confusion and explains. "The buzzing. You don't hear the buzzing? Listen closely District 7."

I move closer to the edge and hear it. The buzzing. It was kind of like the fences back in District 7. They separated the District from the woods, although most of the time they were never on. Those fences were worn down and rusted. They hardly turned on and were essentially useless. We worked in the woods.

"I hear it," I tell her.

"There's an electric field all around the roof. If you try to jump you'll get sent back. Zap!" She smiles evilly, snapping her fingers and I take a cautious step back.

"Don't worry 7, I don't have it out for you . . . yet," She chuckles.

"Why are you up here?" I ask.

"Same reason you're up here I suppose."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Something to that extent," She answers, rubbing her hand through her hair.

We stand in silence for a while, just looking at the movement down in the Capitol streets.

"Have you seen the the garden yet?" Tricity asks suddenly. I shake my head. "Come on 7."

We walk over to the other side of the roof and enter the garden. The smell of the different kinds of flowers is strong. Only two kinds of flowers grow in the woods of District 7 and there are at least 12 different kinds of them in here. It's dark in the garden though and I can't get a really good look at the flowers. Actually I can't really get a good look at anything. Tricity has disappeared in the darkness. I walk forward assuming she's still in front of me.

"That was some entrance at the Parade," I hear her call out.

"Tell me about it," I grumble, trying to search through the darkness for her. I can't even see where we entered anymore. The garden has become a maze.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it 7," She says, sounding farther away than before. "You got a bunch of attention. You should be happy."

"_I_ got a bunch of attention?"

"Oh, I see what you mean. The girl of life did take a lot of the attention." Her laugh echoes and I'm starting to feel like this was a trap of sorts.

"She took all of the attention. She blossomed into an attention stealer."

"Yes that's right. Her outfit turned into flowers. I wondered how that happened. I remember expecting yours to floret too but nothing happened."

"Our stylists had different ideas."

"I liked your costume though. No trees this year was different. The armor was nice, very . . . formfitting."

"Thanks. Now, where are you?"

Her laugh echoes again but this time it sounds closer. Very close. I hear a step, and turn around instinctively, grabbing her wrist. I'm remarked at how she could get behind me so quickly. Without making too much noise either. Almost soundlessly if it wasn't for that last step.

That smirk is playing on her lips again, like she was in power. Even though I had her, she was still confident. The sparkle in her eyes is visible even in this darkness. There's something about this girl.

"Easy 7," She whispers, but I can still hear the chaff in her voice. "Time we got out of here, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I answer, dropping her wrist. "That would be best."

Tricity looks at me for a couple seconds, scanning me almost, then turns and leads us out of the garden.

The elevator ride is short. My floor is first. When the elevator doors open, I feel reluctant to go but I exit. Almost like I wasn't done with the District 3 girl.

"See you tomorrow 7," She says. "I'm looking forward to it."

Before I can ask her what she means by that the elevator is already going down to the third floor. I guess I would see her tomorrow. It was the first day of training and Tricity did intrigue me. I wonder what else she could do other than sneak up on me.

I get back to my room and lay down, feeling sleepier than I did before, not as restless. What does keep me awake for a while is something I want to ask the girl from District 3.

Why'd she volunteer for the Hunger Games?

Tomorrow I'd find out. I'd learn about her. This girl from District 3.


	10. A Budding Sentiment

I roll over and open my eyes, feeling wide awake. Light pierces through my blinds and I get a strong urge to get up. Today would be an important day. I could use this day to get a better look at my competition. Assess their strengths and weaknesses. If they were smart they would be doing the same thing for me, which is why I decided to hide some of my strengths; save them for the arena. At the same time I wanted to learn some new things. Beyond axes I was completely useless when it came to weapons. Maybe I could learn how to shoot arrows, they could be useful in the arena for distances. I know I can't rely on just wit to win the Hunger Games. It worked for Envor Vetter but I'm not him and these were different games.

The clock says "8:30," and I get out of bed quickly. Jogging to the bathroom I quickly brush my teeth, and take a shower. Before I leave I look at myself in the mirror. For some reason I don't feel like I look like myself. The one back in District 7. It could just be the haircut but I know it's more than that. I don't dwindle on it too long though.

I leave the bathroom and find an outfit laid out on my bed. Virinia or someone must've placed it their while I was in the bath. It's simple attire. Grey sweatpants, a grey v-neck t-shirt with "7" surround by leaves embroidered in gold, and grey rubber sneakers. I put them on and feel like the sweatpants are a little tight but ignore it. Maybe Virinia made them that way. I take one last look at myself in the mirror and go out to the dining room. It's about 9:15 now and I should eat breakfast quickly, which is a bother because I prefer to take my time when I eat.

Inside the dining car is Kafloweria and two Avoxes.

"Good morning Jason," Kafloweria greets me. She's upbeat, no surprise.

"Morning," I say. "Am I late?"

"No, well not exactly," She answers. "Everyone had an early morning. Calia has already went down to the training room. Can you believe that? All by herself! She told me 'Kafloweria don't worry about it, relax.' She saved me the trouble."

"That was really nice of her," I mumble, putting a stack of flapjacks on my plate, then drowning them in syrup.

"Yes it was, wasn't it? I thought she would be a difficult one but she's turned it around. Shoot, with the way she's performing she might actually win! Can you imagine? A winner from District 7!"

Instead of saying anything vulgar to Kafloweria, which I'm dying to after her last comment, I choose to sit directly across from her and eat while staring at her the entire time. Never losing my focus and keeping my face straight. It's surprisingly easy, and I can tell it's making her feel uncomfortable. Exactly how I want her to feel. After a few minutes she awkwardly excuses herself and tells me I can take the elevator down myself, all I had to do was press the button that had "T" on it.

I finish my food and look at the clock. It says "9:56" and I'm later than I want to be. Hustling I exit the dining car and go to the elevator. I enter and press "T." In less than a minute it takes me down and the doors open. There's a small hallway and then the doors. I inhale then exhale. Beyond those doors could decide whether or not I survive in the games. No pressure right?

I open the doors and try to make a silent, unnoticeable entrance but it's no use. As soon as I enter the gymnasium like room, all eyes are on me. All 23 of the other tributes. I can almost feel them judging me, like at the Parade.

Luckily they turn away after a few seconds as the head trainer was giving a speech, explaining the rules for the training room, at least before I walked in.

I step closer inside but away from anyone else. I notice the Career's are already semi grouped up. District 1 and 4 are already near each other. District 2 tributes not too far away either.

"I'll repeat this one more time for our late comer," the head trainer says, glaring at me briefly. "You are allowed to participate at any station. Trainers are here for your personal assistance and there will be an expert at each station for your help. Now, there was a rule that didn't allow tributes to participate in any pugnacious or combative exercise with another tribute, only with trainers on hand. That rule has been lifted, you may spar with another tribute but their shall be no maiming. If you maim another tribute their will be strict consequences enforced. A bell will ring when it's time for lunch. You will take the exit on the east side of the gymnasium to the lunch room. They are marked with blue stripes. You can not stay in here during lunch but you are free to go up to your individual rooms and return. Any questions?"

"I have one Caius," the District 1 boy says. Fenom. "What are these consequences, if I maim another tribute?"

"You don't want to find out," the head trainer says, apparently his name is Caius. Fenom grins and nudges the District 2 girl, Exsara. I make a mental note not to spar with him. "Anyway, no use taking up anymore time. You may practice."

In one fast flurry the Career pack surrounds the weapon crate. I focus in on them. Fenom takes out spear. Gloria takes out knives. Troder takes out a baton or club looking weapon and Exsara takes out a bow and quiver. Before I can observe the rest of them a girl steps into my sight.

The District 3 girl. Tricity.

"Hey 7 why don't we spar?" She proposes, her sly smirk on her face like it never left. Her hair it tied back in a messy bun and her eyes sparkle like yesterday. Her uniform is tight on her and very "showy." Her mid section is exposed and the uniform seems made to make sure her curves show, which they do. Between the devilish look in her eyes and the uniform, I decide at the moment I want no part of her.

"No thanks, maybe later" I decline and walk past her hoping to see what weapons the other Career's got but I'm too late. They've disappeared to different stations. Somewhat disappointed, I decide I'll always have tomorrow and walk over to the snare station.

The expert asks me if I want any help and I tell him I need to know everything. He acknowledges and helps me. I spend about an hour there their until my hands are numb . He suggests I move on to another station and I agree, thanking him before I leave. We covered the basics and I had made some small traps but nothing killer. I'll come back after lunch, not really satisfied with what I learned so far.

Looking around I notice the Career pack practicing with their different weapons. Especially Fenom who seems like a pro at throwing spears. I watch him throw three times. Each time he beheads the dummies from 20 feet away and I mean clean off. I get a feeling this was only the beginning of his capabilities.

The District 6 twelve year olds are at a climbing station and not doing too bad at it. They're small but nimble. The absurdly tall boy from District 10, who I've nicknamed Branches because I cannot remember his name and his arms are like branches, is at a station that teaches you how to camouflage, which would be an important skill for someone as noticeable as he is.

"Hey District 7," I hear a voice call out and I know it's Trinity. I turn to look at her and she's leaning against the a cage which was used for sparring. The devilish look on her face hasn't left. I know I can't push her off for any longer and walk over. She smirks and I fold my arms. "Ready now?"

"You should ask yourself that," I taunt. She doesn't falter in her demeanor but walks over to the other side of the sparring station then enters the cage. I enter soon after, watching her to make sure she doesn't try anything. A trainer looks at us from outside the cage, probably to make sure their isn't any maiming.

"7, have you ever wrestled before?" Tricity asks, stretching.

"A little," I lie. The truth is I wrestled a lot back in District 7. At least back when I was in school and I was very good at it. Top ten in the school. Number one in my age group and I was 10 then. I hadn't practiced a lot for the past few years but it shouldn't matter.

"Good then this should be even more fun," Tricity says.

Without a pause she lunges at me and I barely evade her, sliding to my left. She's fast. Before I can fully recover she lunges at me again and this time I fail to fully evade her. Her weight knocks me off my feet and we both fall to the mat. I try to get to my feet but before I can she's on me again, wrapping her arm around my neck to put me in a choke hold. I take a deep breath before she can secure it though. I rise to my feet but she's still choking me, not letting up. even though she's off the ground now. I try grabbing at her back feeling for her uniform to use as a grip to flip her over but all I feel is her skin. Tricity squeezes tighter and I'm beginning to lose my breathe.

"Give up 7?" I hear her say but there was no way I was giving up this early. No way I was letting her win. I try to slip my fingers underneath the bend in her arm where she was squeezing, a technique I learned back in school to free yourself from a chokehold like this. The technique works as I'm able to free myself a little, enough to breath. Next I hop up and fall back. Sure enough she doesn't let go and my weight falls onto her as she hits the mat. She cries out and releases her grip just enough so I can roll out of her grasp.

I try to collect myself and slow my breathing. That was close. Tricity doesn't stay down long either, soon she's back to her feet. The devilish look still their but I could tell she was tiring. Our eyes lock again.

"Give up?" I ask her.

She looks at me blankly as if she didn't hear me but then mutters "never." Tricity lunges at me again but this time I'm expecting it and catch her; using her momentum to flip her down back to the mat. I'm still on my feet and I begin to feel the tide turning. She had an advantage early but she lost it. From the look in her eyes she realized it too. I let her get back to her feet and breathe.

"Why aren't you pinning me 7?" She asks, sounding a little frustrated.

"That would be too easy," I taunt her. "I haven't had my fun of you yet 3."

This seems to really get her upset. "Don't be cute."

I shrug and she leaps at me again. Again I flip her back to the mat and again she gets up. She comes at me again but this time attacks low attempting to grab my legs for a take down. She only grabs my left leg and I easily slip out of it. I'm done being on the defensive and don't give her time to recover. Now I'm on her pressing her wrists down on the mat, we're face to face. She's trying to use her own strength to push me off of her but I'm stronger. I'm in control and essentially have her beat, yet she still has that smirk on her face like she still had me. It's irritating.

"Do you like my uniform District 7," Tricity questions me, smiling but still struggling to free herself. Her breath is hot and sweat is trickling down her face. She was tired, possibly at her limit but still taunting me. What is with this girl?

"It's not my style," I answer.

"Funny. I thought you would love it. Isn't it sexy?"

"What is your deal? What's with this constant teasing?"

"I'm so sorry 7, is it bothering you?" Tricity uses her legs to kick up into my abdomen, creating space. It knocks the air out of me but I still keep her pinned. I wasn't letting her get up. I was going to get answers.

"Tell me something," I mutter, trying to regain my breath.

"Depends on what blondie," Tricity says.

"You volunteered for the Hunger Games. I want to know why."

"I could ask you the same question."

"I asked first."

"That means nothing District 7."

The bell rings indicating it's time for lunch. Other tributes begin to leave their stations to pile into the lunch room. Trainers begin to leave too. I'm running out of time.

"You like being on top of me 7?" Tricity smiles. I know I have to let her up because it's time to go but I don't want to. I want her to tell me why she volunteered. The trainer outside of the cage bangs at the side of it, telling us to leave.

"You're annoying," I grumble, releasing her. I stand up but she continues to lay their on the mat, eyeing me.

"Aren't you going to help up a lady?" She begs. I reluctantly put my hand out to help her up and she takes it, getting back on her feet. "Thanks."

"Annoying," I reiterate.

"Hurtful 7."

"Stop calling me that."

"It's where you're from isn't it?"

"But it's not my name."

"I don't care."

Instead of continuing to bicker with Tricity I stay silent. We walk into the lunch room and tributes are already taking food from a table. It's "buffet" style, you pick out what you want and go to a booth. The trainers all sit at one booth off in a corner. Their aren't any specific booths either or at least they don't seem to be. No groups by District. It seems like you can sit wherever you want. I pickup a plate and wait in line. I'm behind the boy from District 5. In the front of line is the Career pack, joking around and playfully shoving each other. They seem to be getting along great, which wasn't a very good thing for the rest of us.

"Move," Tricity says, poking me in my back with her fork. I move up and put some rice on my plate. Next are greens, then lamb chops, and several butter rolls. I walk over to a booth a distance away from where the Career's have decided to sit. I take a seat and take one last look over to the Career's and see someone I didn't expect to be over there. Calia. It's the first time I'm seeing her today. She's laughing and talking with them casually. As much as I hate to admit it she looks like she belongs. Sure she isn't as muscular as they are by a long shot but she has their presence. They all seemed to sync well.

I'm staring so intensely at the Career's I don't even notice when Trinity sits across from me. When I do, she's half-eating, half-playing with a strawberry.

"They think they're untouchable," She mumbles, noticing I'm glancing over at the Career's.

"They are favorites," I say.

"Please District 7, I could kill everyone of them," She chuckles. "Especially the girl of life."

I must've made a face after the last thing she said because Trinity shifts a little.

"What's your relationship with her anyway? She was holding you tightly at the Parade, made it seem like —"

"We were friends back home," I cut in. "We worked together."

"Oh, so you two are allies then?"

"No, we sort of ended the friendship on our way to the Capitol; on our way here. It'll be easier this way."

"So you're not friends then. All that stuff at the Parade was just for show?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, so when, or if, the time comes in the arena do you think you could kill her?"

"Maybe." Honestly her question takes me by surprise and I really don't know. I've never thought about it but my food begins to taste a little bitter after my quick answer.

"Nice. So do you think you could kill me?"

I look up at her and she's smiling. Devilishly. A sort of fire in her eyes. This girl was toying with me. I couldn't get a good read on her but she was able to toy with me easily.

"Definitely."

"I wouldn't be so sure District 7," She whispers, stabbing into a strawberry with her knife.

"Anyway," I say, trying to move off the topic of killing one another, "what about you? You friends with the boy from your District?"

"Ha, you mean Bulbu? He's a pawn. Couldn't kill a fly."

"So you two aren't friends; don't know each other?"

"Back in District 3 I guess I saw him in school sometimes, but he isn't the stand out type. I'm two years older than him anyway and he's too passive, not any fun. He'll die quickly in the arena."

"But I'm fun?"

The smirk returns to her face and so does the glare. "Yes District 7, you're a lot of fun actually."

"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. You smashed a Peacekeeper's face in effortlessly back at the reaping. But here you don't seem like you did. No fire like you did back then. I'm going to figure out where it is. One way or another."

"You don't want to find that fire District 3."

"Oh I do," She declares, raising up from her seat, then leaning over the table to get closer to my face. "And I will, I guarantee it."

"If you play with fire you're bound to get burned."

"I start fires Jason."

"Okay, but what about the Hunger Games? You said Bulbu would die quickly in the arena, so what about me?"

She sits back down and begins to stir her straw in her glass of water, thinking about whether or not I was a goner in the arena. When she finally speaks up, I'm all ears. "You aren't going to die too fast . . . unless you get in my way."

The smirk appears back on her lips and she tilts her head to the side a little, like she's reading my thoughts. My chest feels strange and I know for sure this girl is doing something to me. More than just toying with me. I hated that look she always had. That look like she was better than me. But . . . strangely . . . I kinda liked it at the same time.

"Almost time we go back to training," Tricity says, finally pushing the strawberry to one side of her plate. The rest of her food had disappeared as did mine.

"Good, I want to continue practicing making snares," I tell her. She gets up from the table and smiles.

"Snares? No, no, no District 7, I want a rematch," She declares, winking at me before she turns to go back to training room.


End file.
